May 29, 2013 Main Event results
The May 29, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Rexall Place in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada on May 28, 2013. Summary WWE Main Event was full of pulse-pounding WWE action including Sheamus battling Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel going toe-to-toe with Antonio Cesaro and R-Truth joining forces with Tons of Funk to face 3MB. Also, a brand new commentary team of The Miz, Josh Matthews and Ricardo Rodriguez debuted! Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett and The Celtic Warrior are no strangers inside the squared circle. They have faced off previously in battles that have degraded into all-out brawls. Also, still visibly upset over his loss to Fandango on Raw following The Miz's interference as special guest referee, Barrett engaged in a heated exchange with The Awesome One before the contest, only to ramp up tensions. The familiarity between Sheamus and Barrett was clearly evident early in the contest as momentum swings remained even. Although The Celtic Warrior tried to rely on his strength to keep The Barrett Barrage at bay, The Bareknuckle Brawler's resilience was enough to balance out Sheamus’ offense. The physicality of the contest reached a fever pitch when Barrett knocked his opponent out of the ring causing Sheamus to apparently injure his elbow. Alas, The Fighting Irishman remained in the fight even as Barrett targeted the elbow. Just as the WWE Universe had hoped, the match turned into an all-out brawl with neither Superstar maintaining an edge for very long. It became impossible to predict who would have his hand raised in victory. Barrett and Sheamus pulled out all the stops, but it was ultimately a Brogue Kick out of nowhere that secured a hard-fought victory for The Celtic Warrior. Following the contest, the Intercontinental Champion had some harsh words for the Canadian crowd, claiming he was so tough he could beat them all. Barrett then directed his attention to his nemesis, The Miz. Challenging The Awesome One ended up making the British grappler's night even worse as he was silenced with a Skull-Crushing Finale. The second contest on WWE Main Event was a unique match pitting highflier Justin Gabriel against arguably the pound-for-pound strongest Superstar in WWE, Antonio Cesaro. Early in the contest, the South African Superstar tried to rely on his agility, but Cesaro's raw power was more than enough to keep Gabriel grounded. Displaying his uncanny technical abilities leveraged with his strength, Cesaro dominated Gabriel throughout the contest. Although the WWE NXT alum managed to muster some offense, the throwback proved to be too much. Cesaro executed The Neutralizer to secure the win. The WWE Universe in Edmonton was treated to a musically-inclined Six Man Tag Team Match during WWE Main Event's final contest, as rapping Superstar R-Truth joined forces with Tons of Funk to battle 3MB. Although Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre & Jinder Mahal mustered some offense against “Sweet T” Tensai, Brodus Clay & Truth, the size and power of Tons of Funk mixed with the unorthodox style of their tag team partner proved to be the deciding factor in the contest. Left alone after Slater and McIntyre were knocked out of the ring, Mahal was sandwiched between Tons of Funk and dropped by R-Truth. After the victory, R-Truth joined Tons of Funk for an impromptu dance celebration. Results ; ; *Dark match: The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) *Sheamus defeated Wade Barrett (21:18) *Antonio Cesaro defeated Justin Gabriel (4:09) *Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) & R-Truth (w/ Cameron & Naomi) defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) (2:26) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_035_Photo_03.jpg ME_035_Photo_08.jpg ME_035_Photo_09.jpg ME_035_Photo_10.jpg ME_035_Photo_11.jpg ME_035_Photo_15.jpg ME_035_Photo_20.jpg ME_035_Photo_22.jpg ME_035_Photo_24.jpg ME_035_Photo_31.jpg Main Event 5-29-13 001.jpeg Main Event 5-29-13 002.jpeg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #35 results Category:2013 television events